Invaders
by karamaranara
Summary: What if aliens did invade us? What would we do? What would the cast of our beloved show do? I'm here to tell you my story of survival. Rated T for cussing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always thought, what if aliens did invade? Wouldn't it be kind of hilariously ironic if they were 'Skitters' and 'mechs'? don't you wonder how the cast of FS would react? XD I'm here to tell you a story, of how I would deal with it, etc. I only own myself and I guess my friends, in a metaphorically speaking way, and the story. The cast of Falling Skies, well. They own themselves o-o also, Rated T for some cussing, and well. Violence, gore, yadda yadda**.

It was just a normal Tuesday afternoon. I look at the bottom of my computer screen. _4:04 PM._ Good. Another few hours 'til my family gets home. I change the tab to _Facebook_, scrolling down my feed. 'Like if u r not racist! LOL like if U do this! Like if U R human!' These pictures irritated the crap outta me. I sigh, switching to _Tumblr_. I smile at a few posts, reblog some, favorite, yadda- yadda. I see my friend, a _'redditor',_ ask me, "when does the narwhal bacon?" I roll my eyes, smiling. Typing in the answer box, "Midnight, for the millionth time!" I click "post", but my wifi stops. "Ugh." I mumble, hearing a loud boom outside. And another. And another. I crawl up to the window, seeing nothing unusual, then another huge _BOOM_, and my neighborhood pretty much explodes. I scream as part of the ceiling caves in, sliding underneath a sturdy table. Biting my nails, shorter than they are from my anxiety disorder, a panic attack over takes me. I clench my fits, sweating, forcing deep breaths. It passes after a few minutes, then I hear more chaos outside. I bounce over the ruins of my living room with much 'grace'. Aka, I trip over everything. I look through the somehow-still-standing window, and see what looks like, a space ship? The door to it opens, and out steps a tall figure, which I cannot see the details very well, but then it comes out from the shadows. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm seeing right. Standing in my road is an Overlord. From my favorite show. Oh, and that's not all. Then come the 'Skitters' and mechs.

All I manage to do is mutter, "What. The. Hell."

Okay. Am I asleep? I pinch my arm, hard. "Eek! Nope." Sitting on the rubble, I set my hand in my palm. What are they doing here? Then I realize, if there are Skitters here, does that mean they harness kids, like in the show? I glance out the window again. I see a little boy being dragged away from his home, screaming. My heart breaks. I'm 13. They will go after me. I throw open the door to our basement, which no one has been in in forever. I grunt as I grip the golden knob of the cedar closet, pulling with all my might. It finally opens, and I quickly slam it shut, sitting in the closet with some blankets, a guitar, and some other useless junk. I go into a corner, in which the ceiling slopes downward with the shape of the stairs. I grab a blanket, curl into a tiny ball, pull it over me, and throw some of the crap on top of that. They can't find me. They just can't.

I hear them. I hear the _thump, thump, thump _of a mech, and the screeches of some skitters. They know I'm near. They want me. They won't have me. I hear a scratching at the door of the cedar closet. My heart pounds. _Damn it, _I think. _I should've broken the doorknob off. _With some miracle, they don't get in. I thank God, and wait for them to retreat. After what seems like hours and hours, their footsteps fade away. A tear of joy streaming down my face, I scramble out of my hiding place. With a karate-like kick, I open the door. My basement is trashed. Everything is pretty much on the opposite side of where it was. Sighing, I silently walk upstairs, to find the same thing. I decide to pack a bag of supplies. I go into my room, and manage to find my backpack for school, which, oddly enough, would start tomorrow. It's blue and green tye-dye, a bit too bright. I look through my sisters never ending under-the-bed junk. I find her backpack from last year, a dark green soft one. It should do. I stuff in some underwear, socks, a blanket, a few books, a flashlight, batteries, some other junk and a few changes of clothes. I change into dark gray leggings, black boots, a forest- green long sleeve shirt, and a long black throw-over. Going into the kitchen, I grab three never opened bags of crackers, an apple, two large water bottles, and a few more dry snacks. The power is, of course, already out, but the milk doesn't seem to be bad yet, so I drink half of the gallon, knowing that I'll probably not have some for a while. I also grab my medicine for my anxiety, deciding to only take half a dose every other day. I know if I just go off it, I'll become an anxious wreck again. I grab our bag of dog food, and tip it onto its side, for the dog nowhere in sight. I hope he's okay.. _Albus and Rue! _I run outside, to search for my two loyal kitties. They aren't anywhere. Sadly, I tip over their bag of food too, and keep the mud room door open. I need a weapon. I don't own guns, so I grab a few of my moms brand new sharp-as-hell knives. Mom. That reminds me. I grab a piece of paper and a pen, and scribble down a note for them, if they are to return….

_Dear Mom and Kyle,_

_If u read this, I'm already gone. I'm not sure where I'm headed, probably up north. I love u 2, and we will see each other again, very soon. Kyle, don't bug her to death. Ok? Lol. I can't say a lot, as I hear a mech coming. But bye, ily, see u soon._

_-Kara_

I finish writing, adding a little heart drawing to the bottom. I'll see them again soon. Grabbing my bag, knives, and a ponytail, I pull my hair up and leave the house. I do the three finger salute from _The Hunger Games_, being the huge nerd that I am. Walking in the direction I think is north- I have a horrid sense of direction-, I begin to think. Where am I going? Oh.

Oh I know. I'm going to Vancouver, Canada. That's where they shoot _Falling Skies._ Maybe I'll find a few cast members. I laugh, thinking _It's their damn fault!_ Smiling, I almost don't hear the deep barks of a dog. Head shooting straight up, I look around, and see the golden fur of my favorite school therapy dog, Hawkeye. I run down to the school, saying "Hawkeye! Hawkeye, come!" He sees me, and gallops over, knocking me down with kisses. I laugh, petting him, "It's been what. Three months? You are so big, Hawkie-poo!" I pat his head again while I get up, telling his to heel. He tags along beside me as I go into my school. I almost want to cry. It's in ruins, and I see a few bodies. I go into Hawkeye's owners classroom, and see her dead. Covering my mouth, I begin to cry. Hawkeye runs over to her, nuzzling her limp hand, whimpering. Sniffing, I tell him, "H-Hawkeye, come. She's gone." He has never disobeyed a command, so he comes to me, and I tell him to follow. He slowly bounds along beside me, head down. I give a sad smile. "Looks like it's just you and me, buddy."

The golden-doodle runs ahead, surprisingly not making too much noise in the leaf-covered forest floor. He jumps into a little stream, and I smile. "Good boy!" I fill up a water bottle, not caring about bacteria. I'm saving my 'I-know-it's-clean' water for when I really need it. Enjoying the cool liquid sliding down my throat, me and Hawk sit in the stream until sunset, the sun giving the forest an orangey glow. We find half of a hollow tree trunk laying on its side, so I lay down, head on my bag, Hawkeye at my side, and pull the blanket over us. "Hawkeye, stay." I tell him, as he rests his head on his paws. I wrap an arm around him, the dark terrifying me, but with Hawkeye, I'm safe. I pray a simple prayer, close my eyes, and think,

_Well, I guess school's cancelled tomorrow._

**Sorry for the shortness! the next chapter is even shorter, sorry bout that heh ^^;  
**

**I'm gonna try to post once, maybe twice a week. School starts on Wednesday jsrgkrlsxfvgrtxhf.  
**

**NOT looking forward to that. Haha. But tomorrow chapter 2 will be up, then I need to write 3 & 4  
**

**R&R, no flames  
**

**thank you 8D  
**

**~Kara  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2, yay! Sorry for any errors and stuff ^^ & a day late sorry XD**

**Thank you for reviewing and following :'3  
**

Here I get into more detail about where I'm at, what I look like, etc… so yup! I only own this story, myself and Hawkeye in a way. And any OC that I might bring in. other people, well. They own themselves XD

I feel the warmth of the sun when I wake up. It's quite pleasant, I don't really want to get up. But I have to keep moving. I blink open my blue eyes, adjusting my glasses. Yes, I was cursed with horrid vision. Ugh. My dirty blonde hair is a mess, the ponytail lost in the shoulder length rats-nest. I eventually find it and redo my hair. Hawkeye stirs beside me, and I pat his belly. "Hey Hawk. Gotta get up." He parts his jaws into a huge yawn, and rolls onto his stomach, stretching. He wonders off into nearby bushes, probably going potty. I look through my bag, grabbing a face-wipe. Hey, you can be in an alien invasion, yet still have baby soft cheeks, right? I enjoy the moist cloth, tossing it aside as I look for something to eat. I settle on a 'Peanut Butter Blast' granola bar. Hawkeye returns, and I give him half of it. I have the appetite of a bird, anyways. I grabbed my things and we took off. _I wonder how everyone's doing_. I think, regretting leaving without checking on my best friend. I sigh, again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid… _But I know she'll be alright.

We continue North, passing by old train tracks, a few abandoned houses, which had nothing useful in them, and an old road. In the distance, I see a large white building, which I immediately make out as a _Safeway_. I begin running, Hawk following step by step. There isn't too much damage on the outside. I grab a knife incase. Carefully walking over the broken glass from the door, we enter the surprisingly bright building. Probably because there is a huge hole in the roof but whatever. I walk toward the isles, grip tightening on the knives' handle. We manage to get some bread, these amazing pretzels dipped in _Hershey's_ chocolate, a can of condensed milk, more water, some water purifier, a new flashlight, hand sanitizer because I can, and even some dog food. Hawkeye is very grateful, I assume. I want to go down to the bakery part, and get myself some stale pastries, but I hear it. A skitter. _Shit. _I think to myself, as I tell the dog to heel. We sneak behind a row of shopping carts, then dive to a check out stand. It doesn't seem to know that there is anyone here, thankfully. I watch the ugly thing crawl around, doing whatever it is aliens do in a grocery store. Shop, perhaps? Eventually it leaves the building, and I sigh in relief. Getting to my feet, I hear its ugly screech, and it comes at me from behind. Screaming, I run for my damn life. Thank god I took cross- country. It knocks down carts and isles as it pursuits me, grabbing my jacket when it can. Hawkeye barks at it, growling, trying to be brave, though I see his legs shaking. He jumps at the Skitter, biting onto on of its legs. The creature stops running, screeching in pain, then turns and throws the dog across the floor, his body crashing into a pyramid of _Pepsi_ cans. I yell. "_HAWKEYE!_" Going into full- blown rage mode, I turn to the creature. "_NO ONE_ hurts my dog! Hear that, you slow, ugly lump of crap? NO ONE." It jumps at me, but I'm prepared. I thrust my knife out, getting underneath its hideous chin. Blood spews everywhere, and I retrieve the blade, aiming again at the throat. More of the liquid spills out, and the Skitter falls to the ground in a heap. I pull out the knife, wiping it on a napkin I find next to me. Then it hits me.

I just killed a damn extraterrestrial.

It feels like a joke. I get the Katy Perry song stuck in my head. Shaking my head, I run over to Hawkeye, who whimpers with wide eyes. "Shhh, its okay buddy. We're alright." He doesn't seem hurt, though he walks with a slight breathing difficulty. Maybe a broken rib. I gather my supplies, and we leave the decomposing skitter behind. Night falls, and we curl up together, tired from today's events. I clasp my hands together, and pray;

"_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep_

_The angels watch me through the night_

_And keep me safe 'til the morning light._

Lord, please, give us strength, and guide us to Vancouver safely. Let us find them, and may you protect us. Forgive me for all my sins, I am truly sorry for what bad I have done. Thank you for everything.

Amen."

It's a short prayer, a selfish one. But it gives me comfort, some hope. I remember a quote from _The Hunger Games_ movie.

"_Hope. It is the only thing stronger than fear._"

Hope.

That is all I have ever had.

**Super short ah.**

**School is tomorrow too x-x  
**

**WELP.  
**

**I'll see ya'll next week or sooner :D  
**


End file.
